reason 1 not to bet on duels
by NotWritingAnymore
Summary: Retyped! jaden loses a bet to chazz. things don't go as planed though...or do they? with chazz there's no telling... Chazz/Jaden, explicet content, cross dressing i guess... I own NOTHING!


A/N:

ME: Jaden do you know what this is?holds up frilly black skirt JADEN: uhhhh… no can I phone a friend? ME: no! But you'll find out soon trust me… JADEN: I'm not sure if I want to trust youtakes a few steps back you kind of scar me… ME: as I should. Now then …on to the yaoi!! JADEN: the what? ME:laughs evilly  
000000000

"Hey slacker! The Chazz requires more ice tea!" Chazz Princeton sat in the living room of his renovated dorm room, reclined on his couch, feet propped up on the little coffee table.

"Coming Chazz," called a begrudged voice from another room. Chazz smirked as Jaden Yuki walked in. But thanks to a duel bet he wasn't dressed in his usual artier…..

No, today Jaden Yuki was wearing a classic French maid's uniform. Black corset with white ribbons laced up the front and the puffy white shoulder length sleeves, a thigh length black ruffled skirt with several layers of white lace ruffles underneath, white knee-high stockings—which extenuated the boy's already girly legs—and platform black Marry Jane shoes.

The boy was thoroughly humiliated as he walked up the Chazz and took his empty glass and giving him a full one. The only reason he had agreed to the bet was because he never lost to Chazz… until yesterday. And now he was paying the price, Chazz had finely won.

"Can I get you anything ells Chazz?" said humiliated boy asked.

"Uh-uh-uh," Chazz said waggling his finger at the slacker. Jaden groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Can I get you anything ells _Master Princeton_?" The slifer asked again in a monotone voice that clearly said 'please just kill me'.

"Hmmm…" The black slifer thought as he sipped his ice tea. He looked Jaden over, admiring how the outfit suited him, and loving the beautiful expanse of skin that was left exposed between the skirt and stockings.

"No," He said slowly. "I suppose that's all for now." Chazz waved the slifer slacker away, and Jaden quickly retreated back to the kitchen. Chazz smirked again as he watched his rival scurry away, enjoying the feminine way his hips moved.

The black slifer currently had the other boy cleaning his large dorm room, and the slacker was still working on the kitchen. Chazz sighed and took a long drink of his ice tea. He smiled as he thought about how earlier he had walked in on Jaden cleaning the bathroom. Seeing his rival on his hands and knees, ass slightly raised in the air had made his day so far.

He smiled wider and chuckled as he chewed an ice cube. He frowned when his stomach growled lightly and looked at his watch; 11:27 he hadn't had anything to eat all morning. "Hey slacker, bring me some strawberry cheese cake!" Chazz sipped his tea; he knew Jaden heard him even if he didn't respond.

However, after about two minutes Chazz was getting impatient. "Stupid slacker," he grumbled as he got up and when to the kitchen. "What's tak-" Chazz's complaint died on his lips as he entered the room.

Jaden was bent over in front of the fridge looking on one of the lower shelves. His back was bent but his legs were straight. This caused his skirt to ride up, showing his ass beautifully to Chazz. The lacey panties that went with the maid's outfit were a shock though. Chazz had included them when he gave Jaden the outfit, but hadn't expected him to actually wear them.

Jaden apparently hadn't heard Chazz enter because he didn't turn around. The black slifer could hear the other boy moving things around and muttering to himself. His ass wiggled a little as he shifted things around and moved. Chazz swallowed hard, and could feel something ells getting hard as well.

Chazz Princeton prided himself on many things, willpower and self-control only being a couple. But this… this he couldn't resist. The black slifer quietly and quickly crept up behind his rival taking a brief moment to admire the pretty sight.

"Gahhh!" Jaden squawked and bolted upright as he felt two hands firmly cup his ass through the thin mesh of the panties. "C-Chazz! What the fuck!" he shouted and turned around to face said boy. Chazz didn't reply. He only stared at the other duelist, his eyes covered in a light glaze. The black slifer reached behind Jaden with one hand and pushed the fridge door closed, with the other he pushed his rival back against the door.

"Chazz what the hell do you thi-mphh!" the slacker was cut off as pale lips overlapped his own tan ones. Jaden put up a fight, pushing and clawing at the other boy's chest. He was, at least, until Chazz slipped his tongue into his mouth. Jaden's escape attempts faltered, and his hands just rested lightly on the others chest.

He felt his checks burn red as the black slifer explored his mouth. Hesitantly the slacker moved his tongue against the others. After a few moments, which seemed like forever, Chazz pulled away. He looked at his rival, the other boy had wide eyes and a bright blush spread across his nose and cheeks.

'Think he relies how beautiful he is?' Chazz thought as he brought a hand up and brushed it against Jaden's cheek.

"You think I'm beautiful?" the slacker questioned, hope hidden in his surprised yet weak voice.

'Fuck!' Chazz thought. 'I said that out loud!' instead of answering Jaden's question he simply leaned in to kiss him again, letting his actions speak for themselves. This time Jaden was prepared and lightly wrapped his arms around the black slifer's neck. Chazz answered this by bringing his hands down to Jaden's hips and pressing their bodies together.

Jaden gasped as the bulge in his rival's jeans was made known to him, but he didn't pull away. Chazz pulled away for a split second only to tilt his head more to the side, then deepened the kiss more. Jaden moaned and tightened his arms around his soon to be—or at lest he hoped to be— lover's neck.

Chazz's hands began to wonder and he found himself once again cupping the firm globs of Jaden's ass. He moved his hands up under the skirt and to the small of Jaden's back, that's when he decided that the skirt needed to go. He withdrew one of his hands from underneath it and undid the small zipper on the back, and let it pool on the floor around the slacker's feet.

It was at this point that both boys' brains started screaming at them for breath. Reluctantly they parted, lips still barely brushing as they breathed against each other. "Yeah… you're beautiful…" Chazz breathed so quietly Jaden almost missed it. This time it was Jaden who brought their lips back together. The slacker stepped out of the skirt, kicking it across the floor as his tongue fought a hopeless battle for dominance against Chazz's.

The black slifer gently brought them down to the floor—which thankfully Jaden had already swept—and ran his hands up and down the deliciously smooth, tan skin of Jaden's long legs. Pale spidery fingers came up to work on undoing the lacing of the corset. He stumbled a few times, but managed to get it loose enough to slip up and over the other's head.

This caused them to once again part and Chazz took the opportunity to gaze at the other boy. His mind snapped a picture of the sight he was seeing. Jaden in nothing but white lace trimmed mesh panties, knee-high white stockings, and black platform Marry Jane's. He swallowed and it took more self-control then he thought he had not to jump him right then.

"Chazz…" Jaden said with a hint of a laugh. "You're staring." He blushed as the other boy's eyes continued to roam over him. The slacker might not have been the smartest, but he did realize how unfair it was that he was almost naked while Chazz was still fully clothed.

He brought his hands up and pushed Chazz's coat off his shoulders. The black slifer shrugged it off letting the dark garment crumple on the floor behind him. Before Jaden could continue undressing the other boy, Chazz was bent over him. He moaned when he felt a wet warmth lapping at one of his nipples. "Ch-Chazz…ahh…"

Said boy smirked and lightly bit down on the rosy bud, pleased with the sharp intake of breath from the other boy. The black slifer moved down Jaden's body leaving love bites and wet kisses on the tan skin. He paused when he reached his lower belly and smirked wider. "Well hello there," he whispered and leaned down to blow hot breath over the head of Jaden's cock. The tip of his erect member pocked out of the top of the panties to stand proudly against his belly.

"Aahhh!" Jaden gasped and looked down to see Chazz placing little kisses over his stiff member. "Ch-Chazz…please..." He mewled, and felt little puffs of hot air on his cock as Chazz laughed lightly.

"Please what, Jaden?" he asked coming back up face to face with the other and letting his long fingers run lightly over his rival's erection.

"Ch-Chazz, please. I-I need…Uhh!" he couldn't finish as one of the black slifer's fingers circled over his wet head.

"Good enough," Chazz smirked and slithered back down Jaden's body. He pulled the panties down to completely free the others need from its weak confines. He grasped it gently and slid his hand down to the base to give a light squeeze. Jaden gave a loud moan in response and the other leaned down to place butterfly kisses up and down the length of the stiff shaft. Reaching the head he kissed it lightly, then licked at the small slit at the tip. One of Jaden's hands found its way to his hair and he took the prompt. Lowering his head more he took Jaden into his mouth, loving the feel of the soft skin on his tongue.

Bobbing his head he sucked softly, and ran his tongue flat up the underside tracing the pulsing vain. Chazz could feel himself growing harder as he listened to and tasted all Jaden had to offer. He didn't want things to end to quickly for either of them, and pulled away from the moaning boy. Jaden tried to force him back to his previous task but Chazz sat up regardless.

Putting a hand on the slacker's back he made him lean forward slightly. With his other hand he reached back and opened the fridge a crack, slipping his hand inside. He groped around the door shelves until he found what he wanted and pulled out a bottle of vegetable oil. Closing the door and pushing the other boy back against it he proceeded to pull the panties further down Jaden's legs.

"Are you sure you want this?" Chazz asked as he uncapped the oil. Jaden laughed lightly and the other cocked an eyebrow.

"Chazz, stop being so nice. It's not like you," the slacker said laughing more at the look he got from Chazz.

"Fine," he huffed. "I won't be polite; maybe I shouldn't even use lube…."

"No, no, no, no….you can still do that," Jaden said waving his hands in distress. The other boy smirked and preceded to poor some of the oil over his fingers. Then he moved them between the beautiful cleft of Jaden's ass, and to his virgin –presumably-- entrance. Watching his rivals face carefully he pushed two fingers in, not having the patience for starting with one.

The slacker winced noticeably but didn't tell his soon to be lover too stop. Chazz, thinking Jaden was smart enough to tell him to stop if it hurt too much, continued to push them into the second knuckle. He waited there letting Jaden relax and become accustom to the strange new feeling. When he saw Jaden start to wiggle and push back on his fingers he began to move them in and out slowly. He pushed deeper and reviled in to soft sounds the other boy omitted. Scissoring them a few times he removed them and undid his belt and jeans. He couldn't help but groan as his painfully hard cock was finally released from its prison.

Pouring more oil onto his hand he slickened himself, moaning selflessly as he did so. Once he was sure he was thoroughly slick he lifted Jaden's legs and ducked under the panties, not having the patience to remove them. Resting his rival's legs on his shoulders he looked one last time at Jaden silently asking if he was ready. Said boy gulped but nodded.

Taking himself in one hand, he held Jaden's hip with the other, and guided himself slowly inside the tight velvet channel. He moaned at the heat and couldn't stop himself from thrusting in balls deep in one movement. Jaden gave a small cry of pain as he was speared and gripped Chazz's shoulders tightly.

"Ch-Chazz, ow! It…it hurts!" Jaden whimpered. Chazz smirked and pulled out a little before pushing back in. Jaden gave another small cry.

"You said to stop being so nice and act more like myself," Chazz said as means of explanation. Jaden just whimpered as the black slifer pulled out a thrust slowly back in. He repeated this movement a few more times, and on the fourth thrust Jaden cried out and gripped Chazz's shoulders so hard bruises would form. "That feel good slacker?"

"Y-yes! Do it again!" Jaden cried and moaned loudly as Chazz continued to thrust into him using the same angle as before, and hitting his lover's epicenter of pleasure each time. "Aaahhh! Please, Chazz…..harder, f-faster! Uuhhhh!"

Chazz was more than willing to accommodate and quickened his tempo and force. So much so on the second one that rattling could be heard from the fridge as its contents were shaken up; and he could feel the heels of Jaden's shoes press uncomfortably into his back. "You like me up your ass don't you slacker?" Chazz questioned breathlessly.

"Yes!" Jaden called. "Yes I-I love it!"

"Good," Chazz panted. "Then cum for me, Jaden cum for me," he hissed in the boy's ear. Jaden's moaning increased and his whole body began to tremble. With a few more forceful thrusts from his lover Jaden did just that, spilling his hot seed over his and Chazz's stomachs.

Chazz let out a loud groan, as Jaden tightened around him. He wanted desperately to hold on but the velveteen heat was just too much and he came deep inside his rival's hot channel, before collapsing on top of him in a boneless heap.

They stayed that way for several minutes, just breathing in each other's sent and trying to come back from nirvana. Chazz was the first to speak and break the thick silence. "You ruined my shirt," he complained, referring to how Jaden's cum had splattered on it and the holes that the shoes had no doubt made in it.

"Yeah, well you ruined my panties," Jaden replied with a weak smile and laugh. Sometime during their fierce lovemaking they had torn and now hung loosely around one of his ankles.

"So what," Chazz groaned as he pulled out of Jaden and rolled off him. Jaden didn't like the distance being between them, and he cuddled up against him kicking off the annoying shoes in the process. Chazz was just about to push him away but decided against it and instead lazily draped one arm over him.

"So," Jaden started sleepiness obvious in his voice. "Was this a one time thing or….." he left the end hanging for Chazz to pick up.

"The Chazz isn't a slut slacker. I wouldn't fuck you and then just act like it didn't happen. So yes we can be together, but if you tell anyone I swear you'll pay for it"

"Okay…." Said slacker yawned and cuddled closer be for falling asleep. Chazz rolled his eyes; he doubted Jaden had caught the end of what he said. But right now he didn't care; all he wanted was to join his new boyfriend in the realm of dreams.

FIN.  
0000000000

A/N:

ME: ummm…rivalshipping….hisses Spiritshipping is evil CHAZZ: like would ever…. ME: oh surerolls eyes you would _never _do something like this…. You'd just screw him and run offsmirks cunningly CHAZZ: what!! I would never do that to Jaden!! ME: gauche!! CHAZZ: yeah well….. You know you don't keep vegetable oil in the fridge right? ME: would you rather have taken him dry? CHAZZ: no, I would never do that to my Ju-chan…. JESSE: hey that's my nick name for him! CHAZZ: shut up!pulls metal bat out of nowhere and go away Jaden's mine!!starts chasing Jesse JESSE: gahhh!runs away ME: pulls out video camera wait for me I'll tape it and put in on youtube!


End file.
